


Daddy Issues

by Levi_Is_My_Teacher



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Ackermans speak french, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Da thug life, Daddy Issues, Drama, Drug lords, Eren and Levi were fuck buddies, Eren drinks a cup of blood, Eren is a manipulative shit, Eren is mentally unstable, F/F, F/M, French-Speaking Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), I dont know what to tag, I need tags, Innocent Eren Yeager, Its 6:39am, Levi is a a son of a gun, Levi is a cocky shit, M/M, Minor Levi/Erwin Smith, Mpreg, Shit loads of drama, Shit then, Taller Levi, Well shit then, Yeagers speaking German, creepy rituals, letter writing, omfgggg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Is_My_Teacher/pseuds/Levi_Is_My_Teacher
Summary: Eren deals with the bullshit that Levi left behind him when he escaped the underground, that means dealing with the wrath of Kenny Ackerman and thats the scariest kind of shit that could happen to you when your expecting to give birth to his nephews son.Levi escapes the underground abandoning everything he built up for himself there, his title as the  legendary, Humanities Strongest and the reputation he earned as a drug Lords nephew, he builds himself up within weeks of escaping and now owns a multimillionaire business, leaving his lover and child forgotten





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah....  
> I'm shit at this writing business basically shit happens and its just complete bullshit from there for everyone considering Kenny is a fucking Maniac and I gave him a lead role  
> ........  
> Facepalm my life

"Eren!" Carla called from outside of her sons room

"Töricht Kind! Hurry up Eren! We don't have time!" She pounded on the wooden oak door the way an impatient parent would

"Ich bin leader mutter." Eren muttered in reply as he slipped out of his room trying to dodge his mothers hit that was obviously meant for the door, but due to his lack of timing her fist landed on her sons shoulder causing him to drop to the floor in pain

"Eren, Eren!" Carla hugged her son out of worry and fretted over him as he bent over pretending that she had caused some form of internal damage. "Mama it hurts it hurts!" The brunette yelped

"Oh Eren child I'm so sorry, my baby its okay mama is here hush your tears." She stroked his hair before his crying turned into a fit of laughter.

"Eren." She fake gasped "you drive me insane, now run down stairs!" She shooed the boy away by aggressively flinging her arms in the air with a small chuckle

"Come with me mama, I wish for you to be my first dance of the night." he grabbed his mother and spun her around with a wide grin as he long skirt flowed beneath her

"Eren stop it." She batted his chest smiling.

"Now go and meet your friends" she pulled his braces untangling them as the entwined at his shoulders.

"Your 15 tomorrow and still can't dress. You better present as an alpha then you'll be able to bring home a lovely young lady that will make sure you dress correctly!"

"Mama please!"

"Then learn to dress and I will stop mentioning it."

And with a swish of her skirt she was gone.

I have such a beautiful mother I'm not surprised father married her. Eren thought

 

He walked down the stair thinking over the nights plans, just to get through till midnight. Just a simple ritual to the moon goddess then 12o'clock tomorrow and he'd present as an alpha.

By the time he had finished his self motivation he had found myself at the food table pouring his father a flout of champagne and a glass of lemonade for himself before hurrying over to the Wendy house to greet his father.

"Pa! I brought you a drink!"

The obvious scowl across Grishas face showed his disapproval towards his son.

"Eren. What do you want. Can't you see me and Mr.Ackerman are having a serious conversion."

"Yes Papa, I'll leave right away."

Eren turned around and began to walk back before he felt his fathers firm hand grasp onto his shoulder.

"No,stay"

In shock the boy grinned up at his father. "Really?" he questioned.

"Really."

Walking the short distance back he offered him the long flout of champagne which his father accepted.

"Eren please meet Kenny Ackerman. He is my boss and this is his nephew Levi, you are to be strictly business around Mr and Mr Ackerman as you will one day your self work under them."

I nodded and stuck out my hand in greeting.

"Nice to meet you both I'm Eren Yeager. I'm currently studying Biology and the sciences along side extra curricular English and Social studies and I plan on following the foot steps of my father, I hope my services can one day be of aid."

Both men looked at me in surprise.

"Kenny." The older looking man shook my hand "And Levi." He gestured his hand towards the young guy.

"Only 17 yet his face has seemed to wrinkled due to his lack of emotions, accept from his permanent scowl of gloom."

 Levi fixed his tie. "Why are you talking about me Kenny." His low voice filled the other boys ears shattering his thoughts into a thousand pieces.. 'I'd be an omega if your the one banging me'.

His eyes were beautiful his hair looked so silky.

He looked. Amazing.

"Brat."

A pale hand waved in front of Erens eyes

"Why are you staring at me. If your gonna crush on someone, make it less obvious."

That same amazing voice

"Sorry Mr Ackerman you just have a really sexy voice."

I covered my mouth and blushed.

"Oh my lord I'm so sorry, please excuse me."

Levi grinned at him as his father scowled into the side of his head, a thousand daggers being imaginarily plunged into his back by him.

"Bye." he hurried away as all three men stared at him. He'd never got out much so he never really learnt social skills accept through basic social studies,which in his eyes was never really the same, but that god forsaken voice would make any person squirm in bliss and forgot whatever social norms they had been taught. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....hey guys it been a year of nothing..... I've decided that I'm going to stop and dedicate myself to this since I believe this can actually go somewhere. Thank you to everyone who nudged at me sideward to continue since the low key motivation has got me reared up to become solid on this plot and stop tossing this idea around.

The night was silent as cold air blew into the room from the open window, small groans of pain filled the empty silence of the night as green eyes locked onto silver  
"My love what will become of us?" The green eyed boy questioned.  
"We will run."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren jolted awake as the same phrase bounced around his clouded mind before sitting up and dropping his head into his clammy palms, beads of sweat rolled off of his forehead as he sighed repeating the words out loud "We will run." 

what was going on, that striking voice, so calming so alluring... those shining eyes, so sharp and reassuring, crap he was thinking like an omega again.

the brunette threw his legs over the side of the bed as he allowed his feet to drop onto the cool floor, the alarm clock next to him flashing so aggressively those bright red numbers that caused him to squint and rub his eyes with a groan of annoyance

"It's only ten to eleven." with another huff he forced himself up and made his way to the bathroom flicking on the light, the party could still be heard downstairs waiting for him to re-join the mingling of aristocrats and friends awaiting the hour for him to be present as an alpha.

Alpha.

tears formed at his eyes, everyone's fifteenth birthday was always about presenting and everyone desperately hoped that he would be an Alpha yet at the backs of their minds chomping away was the idea he was an Omega, it was like if they said the word Alpha enough times it would trick his mind to present as one but the signs were all there, his furious streak of passion was never that of an Alpha. he was just an untamed Omega, already failing at everything, he allowed the tears to roll down his cheeks before making his way to the sink and looking in the mirror with a face of pity, pity for the poor soul bound to him forever without say. turning on the tap he listened to the gentle relaxing flow of water before cupping his hand beneath it and washing his face to get rid of his tears and wake him up slightly, It was time to accept his difference to re-join the party and present as an Omega (although deep down he wouldn't mind if he did present as an Alpha)

After debating with himself Eren had finally decided to head downstairs, he mused guests and spoke to a few of his friends and cousins before bumping into a school 'friend' if he could call the blonde standing before him that, beside him stood his older brother Erwin, "Hey Jean." Eren forced a smile at Erwin who grinned back at the younger boy and nudged at Jean to smile back, Eren scoffed and tossed his head with a grin "Of course you wouldn't smile back, perhaps your mother gave up on teaching you manners since she realised her horse faced son had no hope." The blonde glared at Eren before chuckling and flipping him the finger "At least my mother wasn't found at a whore house Yeager." Erens teeth clenched before he growled at the other boy "Whore house? well my mother wasn't found on a farm, a guess looking like a horse runs in the family." the two boys glared at each other before facing head on ready to pounce "Now why don't we stop acting like three year olds." Erwin interjected before the argument progressed to violence "ITS NOT MY FAULT YOUR BROTHERS AND ASS-HOLE!" "ITS NOT MY FAULT HIS A WANKER!" and the two boys attacked becoming a mess of limbs and growls and shouts, Erwin shook his head in disapproval before leaving them to fight and hide from the concerned disapproving gazes of guests. Within a few minutes Eren and Jean had broken apart with pants of exhaustion and red flushed cheeks. "I definitely won." "No I did" and the pair found themselves at eachothers throats again before a dark gloomy figure held them at arms length by the scruff of their collars "Eren. Jean you're both causing a disturbance and I don't fancy the idea of throwing either of you out... Considering we are here for YOUR presentation Eren." the two stopped their glaring and stared at the tall gloomy figure of Mikasa. "Sorry Mikasa." the two dropped their gazes before being let down "Apologize." The two looked at Mikasa in silent disagreement "Apologize... NOW!" the two shifted their gazes to the floor "Sorry." the duo said in unison before walking away from the older Beta, Erwin slipping out of hiding to thank Mikasa before being joined by Hanji, Eren scampered away faster trying to avoid the insane being. 

After floating in and out of conversations Eren found himself walking back and forth beside the desert table, as he walked next to the brownies he would grab one and stuff it into his mouth before walking back again to repeat the procedure with an excuse in his head for if someone questioned him. "You'll make yourself sick." "IT WAS FOR MY DAD." Eren threw his excuse at whoever had just spoke to him. "Behind you." Eren spun around to face the very person he dreaded bumping into "Oh yeah sorry, hi Mr Ackerman." Erens eyes looked everywhere other than at the Alpha before him "I don't think stuffing several brownies in your mouth and saying its for your dad is a good excuse. un less you're going to regurgitate and feed it to him like a bird." the idea filled Erens head and he grimaced at the thought "Ew no what the hell." Levi chuckled at the disturbed boy before flicking his attention towards Kenny who was watching intensively you should wash that down allow me to get you a drink. Levi turned around to take a glass off of a passing waiters tray. "I don't drink alcohol." Erens bright eyes stared at Levi in question, this Alpha really showed no emotion. "Relax you fool its a mock tail. now drink up" Levi passed the drink to Eren who sipped it with caution, looking around the room he discovered his mother filtering between the crowd, with a smile Eren thanked the silver eyed Alpha before running off after his mother."

As Eren slipped into the crowd he joined his mothers side deeming it safe to stick by her, he scanned the pretty Omegas, spoke to intelligent Betas and was interrogated by Alphas who wished to see him as mate or a business partner, although Carla entered what Eren had decided too call Mama Bear mode and shoo away any pervy Alpha eyeing down her beloved little bear.

as the clock ticked Grsiha called Eren towards him and began to quieten down the gathering, his arm draped over his sons shoulder much more relaxed and at ease than when he had heard his son comment of Mr Ackermans 'sexy voice' Grisha smiled and chuckled in pride "Hush you discussions, the hour is near and I will remind you of why we are truly here. My son Eren Yeager has come of age!" the room was erupted with cheers of drunken Alphas and pleased whispers of excited Omegas "My son has become a fine young man and I hope to one day pass on my job to him, If you know what I mean" an eruption on chuckles filled the room as those who didn't understand Mr Yeagers true business mumbled in confusion "And here my beloved son stands before me with so much on his young shoulders yet a slouch I see not, Eren." he voice became more pleasant and low as Grisha focused on his son "I am so so proud of you. I love you so much my beloved child." Grisha enveloped his son in a tight hug as tears pooled at his eyes before whispering into his sons ear "Now Run."

The atmosphere changed within seconds as howls filled the room and gunshots emblazed the nights calmness, Grsiha let go of his son who stood in shock "RUN!" was the last thing Eren heard his dad say before a serious of bangs and a spray of blood caused the boy to turn and see his mothers lifeless body sprawled on the floor, tears filled his eyes as he looked back at his now dying father "R-Run Eren.... My l-love." Grisha crooked out as blood pooled around him "D-don't trust them... D-don't t-trust the A-ackermans." and with a heart broken scream Eren ran, he ran into the cold night, leaving behind his parents his home and everything until he found himself tripping over and smacking his head against the cold concreate, his vision became blurry and as he looked up to the sky with a prayer to god for help his eyes were met with those silver orbs of life he had dreamt of, those silvers orbs belonging to Mr Ackerman before the world grew dark and his mind went numb.


End file.
